Not Alone
by MissGleeLover
Summary: The secrets, the fights, the pressure, the truth it all made them realize they were not alone anymore. E/O
1. Fight

Not Alone .

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. **

Things at precinct were … tense to say the least, this last case had all of the detectives on the watch, This was the 5th day on a row, that they had no sleep, everyone was upset, and by an unfortunate twist Much was the one making coffee this day. Elliot walks into the bullpen, he's angry fixes himself a cup of coffee and tastes it, makes a grin and shouts:

**Elliot:**_** Damn it John! This coffee tastes like …**_

**Olivia: **_**Like Crap, we all know it, now stop bitching Elliot-**_

Liv yells walking in, with coffee for everybody, hands out Elliot his and goes sit in her desk, he sits in his, Cragen steps out of his office

**Cragen: **_**Good morning everyone**_

Everybody looks up from their desks and rolled their eyes at that statement, but Fin is the only one who responds to that

**Fin: **_**What's good about it? The only good thing that's happened all day is the coffee fix that baby girl, over here, brought us. Thank you sincerely, I needed this.**_

**Cragen: **_**Just trying to be nice …**_

**Munch: **_**You know what would be nice? Closing this case and celebrate it with drinks, I mean c'mon its Friday. **_

**Elliot: **_**Well for a start we should, I don't know close this case first? **_

**Olivia: **_**We get it Stabler, enough with the whines. **_

The whole day, it was tense, and then almost at the end of the day, they got the perp, because Fin and Much were the ones who find a connection, Cragen thought that they should be the one who pick the perp up. With them gone, and Cragen in the DA's office, Elliot and Olivia, got started with the paperwork and the other reports that Alex needed for the trial, it was a big amount of work to do, and they were both tired, Elliot went to the vender machine to get some snack, in his way back to their desk he bumps into Olivia causing her to fall, and all manila folders with some of her report to sprawl around the floor. She looks up and he can see the frustration is those chocolate eyes, she is angry. And starts to yell

**Olivia: **_**Jesus Elliot! Can't you just look your way! Now I have to start all over again.**_

He is under pressure, tired, his head aches, and he wasn't taking crap from anybody, so he snaps

**Elliot: **_**Gosh! Olivia it was an accident, what do you think? That I go around all day making up new ways to annoy you ? Guess what ? I don't have time, I got better things to do ,like my work….**_

**Olivia: **_**Hey! Don't get all cocky on me! I'm just saying that you could look your way, 'cuz I also got work to do, I can't be wasting time starting all over every time. **_

They got back to work and everything was calm until Liv hears Elliot mumble something

**Elliot: **_**"Wasting my time" who does she think that she is?**_

**Olivia: **_**What's that Stabler?**_

**Elliot**_**: I'm just thinking, why do you care so much about**__**wasting time? It's not like you got somewhere else to go.**_

That was just it, she had enough, she was so sick of all of this, she loved the man, of course, but she couldn't take anymore so she let it out.

**Olivia: **_** That's enough! Don't come here judging me for having or not having a home life, don't you of all people dare to judge me Elliot Stabler! 'Cuz you and I both know since you and Kathy divorced, and your kids grown up, you go to an empty apartment. I at least deal with it and own it! Unlike you who's still at denial!**_

**Elliot: **_**Oh please don't come here acting all independent, not with me , you not fool me, I know you the best, I know that you're just jealous because when you go home there's nobody to go to, while I at least had the experience to have a family! I have one, the fact that I don't get to see them everyday doesn't mean anything, while you, you are all by yourself…**_

He knew by the time that word came out of his mouth that he really screwed everything up He didn't mean anything of that is just the frustration and pain that got into him. Liv runs out the door into the cold night, gets in her car and drives to her apartment in tears.

He really had hurt her this time, he went too far, he knew that was a sensible spot, he of all the people, the person who means the world to her had hurt her where it hurt her more. The ache in her chest wasn't bearable, she gets home and drop hey keys at her coffee table, there is where she finds a picture… of them, at the station Christmas Party. Touching it makes it ache more. She goes to bed, she changes her work attire into sweats and stays in bed for the rest of the day and cries.

He's really gone too far… __


	2. Comes along with the rain

Not Alone

That night was turning into hell in living for him, how could he be so insensitive? How could he hurt her like that? Is everything he can think. She is everything for him, maybe she doesn't realize it but she is. He loves her more than life itself, it was the first time he admitted it but it was nothing but the truth. He couldn't get her face off his thoughts, her phone was off, and her home phone was too. He got out of work, and went straight to her building, went up to her floor, knock the door and waited, he was about to use his emergency key when he heard. She was just finishing changing her clothes

**Olivia: **_**Go away Elliot**_

**Elliot: **_**I'm not going anywhere before talking to you**_

**Olivia: **_**Then you'll have to wait … until hell freezes over**_

**Elliot: **_**C'mon Liv I know I'm an ass, I'm a jerk I don't deserve to be called a man, or your friend and not even you partner **_

**Olivia: **_**you mean it?**_

**Elliot: **_**I was awful to you, I'm lucky that you even consider talking to me **_

At that moment she opens the door, and they look each other in the eye

**Olivia: **_**I said some pretty hurting things to. I never meant it, I just …**_

**Elliot: **_**No Liv let me, I'm sorry I'm so sorry I've hurt you, I never meant anything that I said**_

**Olivia: **_**Neither did I, the pressure and the stress got the best of me, and I don't even know why I said all that.**_

**Elliot: **_**Say you can forgive me , please , I can't be in peace or live with myself if you don't forgive me **_

**Olivia: **_**of course I forgive you that is if you forgive me **_

**Elliot: **_** There´s nothing to be forgiven, **_

He hug her, she hug him too

**Elliot: **_**You're my best friend in the whole world… And you're not alone or by yourself … you have me I would do anything for you Livvie you mean a lot to me. **_

**Olivia: **_** El I...**_

She breaks down to tears but manages to respond

**Olivia: **_**You are never alone, I'm here for you, you mean a lot to me too.**_

They stay that way a while, just holding each other

**Elliot: **_** what'd you say if we go out and get something to eat, get some drinks?**_

**Olivia: **_**Are you trying to get me drunk Stabler?**_

**Elliot:**_** Mayb**_**e ….**

She smacks him in the arm and they both laugh, they go out to and get Dinner but then it starts pouring rain , so they decide to get a bottle of wine and come back to her place .They comeback and open the wine and start dinner in the couch while watching a movie, the wine starts flowing and kicking in and they become less self-conscious and truth starts surfacing.

**Elliot: **_**You know how people always think we look together and that we make a good couple? I always thought they were right… Because, let's face it if it wasn't for the IAB or Kathy … who knows? Maybe we would've been together by now **_

**Olivia: **_**Me too. I always thought they were so right you know? You remember all the time people just assumed we were married or dating? I stop trying to correct them a long time ago**_

**Elliot: **_**Same here, sometimes it's easier that way at least that way I don't have to worry about suspects or guys hitting on you **_

Yeah, he knew he said too much the moment that come out of his lips, he now got figure out how he could got out of this one

**Olivia: **_**Are you jealous El? **_

He can't think straight, it was true but … was it a right thing to say? Sure he was single and so was her but did she feel the same way he did? He can't even answer these questions because Liv's eyes are fixed on him and they are a lot closer now, Next time he realizes it he is now kissing her, his lips pressed in a possessive way over hers, their lips moving in sync, like them his arms find their way in her waist and hers find their crossed around his neck, she kisses him back, his tongue is asking for permission and she allows it and now their tongues are involved in a frenetic dance, his hands are now roaming her body, hers are all over his chest, she lets out a very sexy moan inside his mouth, he unbuttons her shirt, she gets rid of his tie and proceeds to do the same thing with his shirt, with her only in a tank top and jeans, and him in his beater and slacks, he reluctantly pulls away and asks her

**Elliot: **_**Are you sure Liv?**_

**Olivia: **_**More than anything.**_

With that response he scoops her and carries her to her bedroom, he slowly puts her in the bed, they start kissing again, he caress her thigh and looks for the buttons on her jean, she is fumbling with his belt… This night they are connected in the most intimate way… Outside the sound of pouring rain is the background theme for this night and all that will come along with this… 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**I know that was short …. But I still hope is good for you …. So that was some action going down! Next chapter all about their reaction and believe me , I don't think it will be nothing expected… Review ! **


	3. after the storm

**Not Alone **

**Here it is … don't be afraid of review … I love feedback **

**Disclaimer: L&O: SVU do not belong to me …. They belong to Dick Wolf *sighs***

_Olivia yawned and stretched a little bit before looking up and realizing that she wasn't alone. Muscular arms were wrapped around her, and instead of her pillow, her head was resting in a very strong masculine chest and wonderful defined abs. exploring even more she found that the sleeping creature was in fact her best friend and partner._

"_**What did I do?"**_

_The flashbacks of the last night were bombarding her head. She couldn't help but smile , yes she loved this man, and no in the partner "I-have-you-back-always" way or the best friend "I-would-do-anything-for-you" way, she loved him in the "I'm-head-over-heals-in-love-with-you-" kind of way, but then she realized as amazing the events of that night seem to her, it didn't meant the same for the both of them. For her well, it was simply amazing … It was just beyond words but for him it was just a night stand, at least that was what she thought, still having this thoughts she put her head between her hands, she manage to sit up and make a decision, shove his shoulder softly, he woke up and just rolled over and stare at her _

**Olivia**_: __**Good morning- **__She gave him a dazzling smile_

**Elliot: **_**Well it is a good morning **_

**Olivia: **_**Elliot we have to talk**_

**Elliot: **_**Uh Oh what do I did wrong?- **__He chuckled _

**Olivia: **_**I'm not sure if it was wrong… I think it was something we both did …. We have to talk about last night…**_

**Elliot: **_**oh Last night**_

**Olivia: **_**Well yeah, I mean we're both adults, and I'll like to think we can be civil to each other after spending the night together…**_

_After hearing her, he was both shock and hurt, he was about to let her know his true feelings, after looking into her eyes that night he could swear she felt the same way, but she'd just killed any hope of them starting anything that day._

**Elliot: **_**Yeah, you're right…We should umm… keep this to ourselves. **_

**Olivia: **_**We probably should… Wanna have some breakfast?**_

**Elliot: **_**Sure. It'd great **_

_After a long silence and staring at each other, Olivia blushed and look away and decide to get breakfast going… She'd already changed into a tank top and sweats, she went to the kitchen, and started cooking, meanwhile Elliot got changed, and joined her in the other room, _

**Elliot: **_**Am I dreaming ? Is Olivia Benson cooking me breakfast?**_

**Olivia**_**: Real funny Stabler … I rarely cook breakfast for anyone except myself, you should feel honored**_

**Elliot: **_**I am , believe me **_

_They were finishing having breakfast when Elliot's cell went off_

**Elliot: **_**Stabler …. Oh hello … yeah umm… no I wasn't home…doesn't matter…. Yeah.. I'll pick them up... Ok bye … see you soon.**_

_He hanged up, only to find Olivia staring at him, she snapped back and blushed._

**Olivia: **_**Sorry**_

**Elliot: **_**Nothing to worry about… That was Kathy, I've got to go pick up the twins from a friend's house, apparently they also had a little sleep over.**_

_They both laugh a little, then he check on the time and got up _

**Elliot: **_**I should get going **_

_She walked him to the door, there's was an awkward silence between the two _

**Elliot: **_**umm well, I'll see you on Monday **_

**Olivia: **_**sure, say hello to Liz and Dickie from me **_

**Elliot: **_**Sure do **_

_He suddenly hugged her and whispered to her _

**Elliot: **_**Just for you to know, I don't regret anything that happened last night **_

_They said their goodbyes and Elliot left, as soon as she close the door, she lean against it and started to sob, that night was her dream come true, if he only felt the way that she did …_

_Her chest ached again, but she knew, at least she got to be his even if was just for one night, It was better that way for the both of them. She didn't or couldn't be just the rebound for him, she wanted, she needed to be his everything, his rock, his home, in some ways she was but that wasn't enough, she didn't need to be hurt,or have to hate him or cry for him just because he wasn't looking for something serious, yes she'd made the right decision …._

_Then why it didn't stop hurting so bad? _


	4. Picking the pieces  and  New begginings

Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU and yadda yadda yadda **

_Days went by… these transformed into weeks, and he couldn't get her out of his head, the feeling of her lips on his, his arms around her, her needing him, the two of them becoming one. It made him notice the empty feeling, that "being-punched-on-the-stomach" feeling, his chest burned, it was like a fire forming a hole and it hurt like hell._

_He didn't want her to think, he'd take advantage, he didn't want her to get hurt… But maybe this was right, he wasn't enough for her, he'd failed on his wife, he'd failed on his marriage, he was a fail, and to his eyes she was an angel, why would she want something to do with him? She was his best friend, and that should be enough for him, except it wasn't. He wanted to be her soul mate, the arms to hold her close, the one she came home to, the one next to her every night, the one she would grow old with._

_His thoughts were interrupted by her waking him up softly _

**Olivia: **_**Elliot? C'mon gotta go, El wake up**_

**Elliot: **_**Anything new on Jensen's case ?**_

**Olivia: **_**yes, we go to pick some Ken Cross up**_

_They went downstairs, got their coats on and got to their car. By the time they got to the address, everything was quiet, they were getting out of the car when Elliot noticed Liv's pale face ._

**Elliot: **_**Hey Liv you Ok? **_

**Olivia: **_**I'll be alright, it must been something I had for lunch, I'll take some pepto when we get back , let's go**_

**Elliot: **_**If you say so.**_

_They got out and saw their suspect in his driveway_

**Elliot: **_**Mr Cross? We need you to come down with us to answer some questions.**_

_The suspect panicked, got to his car and drove away, Elliot and Olivia ran to theirs and speed off following him, after they called for backup, they saw him park and get into a warehouse , they grab their guns and went in._

_They searched until they heard and noise, then they split and got the suspect framed, Elliot was behind him and before he could handcuffed him, a shot went off, and next he watched as Olivia Hit the ground, he got Cross handcuffed and unarmed , and rushed to his partner side._

**Elliot: **_**Liv? Sweetie? C'mon stay with me , Livvia stay awake please . No ! No honey don't close your eyes Livvie please don't … **_

_The EMT's got to the scene and rushed Olivia in a stretcher to the ambulance , Elliot ride with them, Munch and Fin could handle Cross on their own, soon after they arrived at Mercy's and Liv went straight to the OR, mean while Elliot paced the waiting area, excepting news , finally after an hour and a half he decided to sit down____, Three hours passed slow and painfully until the doctor came looking for Olivia's relatives._

**Doctor: **_**Dtve Stabler?**_

**Elliot: **_**Yes, How is she?**_

**Doctor: **_**Well, Dtve Benson just got out of surgery, and she is stable and doing well, fortunately the bullet didn´t damaged or touched anything important but she has to have her recovery time and take it easy, The bandages need to get cleaned and changed daily, right now we're running test to clear everything out.**_

**Elliot: **_**Can I see her?**_

**Doctor: **_**Sure, but she won't be awake for another half hour or so **_

**Elliot : **_**Sure , I'll wait**_

_The doctor lead him to a room, once he entered it, he found his beautiful partner, sleeping , she was very pale, he sat on a chair next to her bed, and took her delicate and soft hand to hold it between his masculine and strong ones. Elliot just sat there and stare at her while she was sleeping . After some time , her eyes opened , she smile once she saw him. _

**Olivia: **_**Hey **_

**Elliot: **_**Hey Liv … you scared the life out of me you know? **_

_He was about to say something else when the doctor came in _

**Doctor: **_**Good Morning .. you feeling better I hope **_

**Olivia: **_**Yes thank you **_

**Doctor: **_**How are you with the pain ?**_

**Olivia: **_**I'm fine , I've been worst **_

**Doctor: **_**OK. Detective I got your results from the lab and I'll like to discuss them with you.**_

**Olivia: **_**Is ok Doc, Dtve Stabler can stay, don't worry**_

**Doctor: **_**As long as you're comfortable with it, Well Dtve as I told you before , we ran some basic tests to check on your vitals and clear everything out, and one of them came back with pretty interesting results . I wanted to tell you as soon as I got them**_

_Elliot was getting scared , the doctor was serious , what if something was wrong ?_

**Olivia: **_**Ok Can you tell what it is ?**_

**Doctor: **_**Well Dtve …. You're Pregnant **_

_Elliot's jaw dropped, his heart began racing, and he started to sweat._

**Olivia: **_**I'm WHAT? There´s must been some sort of mistake **_

**Doctor: **_**No, You are definitely pregnant. Congratulations, I'll stop by later to talk about this… See you later **_

**Olivia: **_**yeah thanks **_

_She couldn´t help but smile, she was pregnant, she was having a baby, Olivia Benson was going to be a Mommy, then she realized it ; She and Elliot were having a baby. This baby was his, there was no doubt about that, he was going to be the father of her child, she looked at him, and was a little amused by his expression, he was still in shock._

**Olivia: **_**Elliot ? Elliot! Hey Stabler do you hear me ? **_

_He was so shaken up, he just couldn't wrap his head around that, She was having a baby, No , she was having his baby , he just knew it, She was pregnant with his child, He couldn't answer her , he began to stutter _

**Elliot: **_**It … it is it true?**_

_Olivia nodded… She reached to touch him , and try to calm him but he jerked off _

**Elliot : **_**Liv I , I … Can't do this right now… Gosh I need air **_

**Olivia: **_**What are you talking about? El we need to talk**_

**Elliot: **_**I can't really I can't … I… I'll see you later**_

_He left the room, leaving a very confused and hurt Olivia, a little lonely tear came running down her cheek, but she had to be strong this baby needed her. _

_E_

_O_

_The doctor came by later to examine her, once he was done; he sat down to talk to her_

**Doctor: **_**Well Dtve congratulations how are you feeling? **_

**Olivia: **_**It was a shock, believe me but over all I'm extremely happy**_

**Doctor : **_**I didn't get to tell you, that everything looks normal, you're six weeks along, but you have to take it easy and I'll prescribe you a different type of painkillers for the baby's safe. **_

**Olivia: **_**Ok **_

**Doctor: **_**I will like to perform an echo sonogram just to check everything up is that's ok with you **_

**Olivia: **_**No problem whatever you need … I'm in. **_

_She smiled at the thought of their baby. _

_E_

_O_

_**What do you think ? … follow me flor_swetty_ **_


End file.
